A mobile terminal device such as a cellular phone typically has an alarm function. In such a mobile terminal device, an alarm sound is produced at time preset by a user. The user can stop the alarm sound by performing a predetermined stop operation.
Some of such mobile terminal devices have a touch panel. A touch panel is composed of a display and a touch sensor arranged on a display surface of the display, and any input to the display surface is detected by the touch sensor.
Thus, if a mobile terminal device includes a touch panel, such a configuration may be adopted that an alarm sound stops when the touch panel is touched while the alarm sound is produced.